


Reassurance

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [26]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Jaina wakes up from a nightmare, seeking comfort from her wife, Sylvanas.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'comfort'.

Jaina woke up with a gasp, looking around frantically. It was the dead of night, so everything was dark. A gesture from her lit the lamps in the room and she turned to look at her wife. Sylvanas still slept, her chest rising and falling steadily. Jaina breathed out a sigh of relief, almost but not quite touching her shoulder. _It was just a dream._

"If you're going to touch me, just do it," Sylvanas murmured without opening her eyes.

Smiling sheepishly, Jaina rested her hand on Sylvana's shoulder, reassured by the warm skin. "Sorry for waking you."

"Is something wrong?" Sylvanas asked, rolling onto her back.

Jaina curled up against Sylvanas's side, reassured by her warmth and the arm that encircled her shoulders. "Just a bad dream. You died, and then became undead and we were enemies."

"That's not going to happen," Sylvanas told her firmly.

Shifting up onto an elbow, Jaina _looked_ at Sylvanas, and then began tracing the numerous scars marking her beautiful silky skin. "Fighting to protect your people is your life, Sylvanas, and I understand that. It's one of the things I love most about you."

"You know I'm not easy to kill, Jaina," Sylvanas reminded her, tucking a lock of golden hair behind Jaina's ear.

Jaina nodded, leaning forward to kiss Sylvanas softly. "I do know and I will do what I can to help protect you and both our peoples."

"I love you, Jaina."

"I love you, too, Sylvanas."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an arranged marriage AU. Yes, Jaina's nightmare was about the actual game.


End file.
